I Need You Too
by theblindwriter95
Summary: *Our Time Once Again universe. With Elena back in Avalor, Sofia has a nightmare and goes comfort hunting, finding Cedric who looks like he needs it as well.


I Need You Too

Summary: *Our Time Once Again universe. With Elena back in Avalor, Sofia has a nightmare and goes comfort hunting, finding Cedric who looks like he needs it as well.

Sofia awoke with a start, clutching her chest as she sat up in an attempt to slow down her beating heart.

Tears were at the corner of her eyes before she wiped them away, getting out of bed.

Elena had left three days after the funeral, attending matters back in Avalor. She had offered the young crown princess to come back with her but Sofia stayed.

Even if the fear of being in the place where she witnessed her entire family being slaughtered in front of her was at its strongest.

Tilly would be contributing to helping Enchancia grow and thrive in the upcoming years before Sofia would be queen at age twenty one.

But for now the eleven-year-old placed on her dressing robe and slippers, hoping that anyone, any adult in the castle would still be up to comfort her.

She needed it terribly.

Taking a shaky breath, she stepped out of her room.

Without the lighten up candles, the castle scared her at night. She couldn't just go to Amber and James' room anymore on account that they were now left the way they had been the day she lost them.

The same for Miranda and Roland as Sofia held back tears.

She had already cried enough at the funeral, nothing but a blubbering mess while she had tried to attempt to speak.

Tilly and Grand Mum had to do her speech. That wasn't as embarrassing as getting sick on the same day.

But it had been just a simple childhood cold so she was better within a day.

Still Sofia couldn't help but gasp, hearing a noise. Fearing for her life, she hid before seeing a lit candle come close to her.

It wasn't Baileywick. He would be carrying an extra candle. She knew it well from sneaking out her room a few weeks after coming to the castle.

"Mr. Cedric?"

It was just a guess but even with the fluttering of the flame, Sofia recognized those brown eyes anywhere.

Except they looked gloomy, like he was guilty.

"Sofia!" Cedric gasped, moving the candle away for a moment. "What are you doing awake?"

"I... I had a nightmare," Sofia muttered softly. "I was going to Mom and Dad's room but I remembered that they're not here anymore and neither are Amber and James. It's terrifying at night and—"

She was close to crying by that point as Cedric hung his head. The little girl wouldn't be in the position she was if it wasn't for him.

He FAILED as a royal sorcerer. He was supposed to protect the family from harm but he didn't.

And poor Sofia had to witness everything that a child no matter the age wasn't supposed to witness.

He knew how intense the nightmares would get which unfortunately lead to soaked bed sheets which he silently prayed wasn't the case this time.

And it didn't seem to be by seeing no stains on her nightgown but Cedric couldn't help looking out for her mature pride, hugging her close.

Yet the trauma was still fresh in her mind as Sofia held on tight to his robe.

Telling her to let go would only have the young crown princess erupt into tears and with how late it was, Cedric didn't need that on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Sofia," Cedric muttered.

"Why?" Sofia frowned. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I failed to protect you and your family from harm."

"You didn't Mr. Cedric. You didn't know... Mom, Dad, Amber, and James would..."

Her voice broke as tears went down her cheeks. Fresh tears filled with heartache.

Sofia couldn't believe it.

It wasn't Cedric's fault. She knew it wasn't. He would do anything to protect her.

But it seemed like he needed her just as she needed him at the moment.

"No more tears," Cedric said gently, wiping away her tears. "You've done enough already. You're hurting even more because of me."

"No I'm not," Sofia muttered, feeling him pick her up. "You didn't know the castle would be invaded and neither did I. Remember I killed the attacker with my tiara snapped in half. Or I thought I did. Maybe they got away and are just waiting for me to be alone and then they'll strike again."

"Was that the nightmare you had?"

"Yes. I-I'm scared. I hate this! I hate all the changes that's happened! I WANT MOM AND DAD!"

The outburst took Cedric by surprise as Sofia only expressed her anger to the crown princess of Avalor from what he'd witnessed before.

Then a realization hit him. How could he make up his past deeds with a dead king and queen?

He couldn't. Sure ghosts did exist but not very often, making it more difficult for the sorcerer who's trust would never be attained by Miranda and Roland ever again.

Sofia was whimpering a little, trying to control her tears as Cedric stroked her hair in the hopes it would get her back to sleep.

"I know you do," Cedric muttered as she looked up at him. "I wish I can bring them back but that's unfortunately not possible. What will be is a sleeping potion which I hope executes all the nightmares you have."

"And if they don't Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked softly.

"Then the potion will still work. You'll be asleep for a full eight hours. Just try not to think about what's happened."

"That's hard. I witnessed everything."

"Then only think of the memories you have of them," Cedric suggested. "I'm sure you have plenty of good memories with your family."

"I do," Sofia muttered, holding back a yawn.

The night owl hours were starting to get to her as Cedric chuckled softly.

Even if she was the most mature for a child her age, Sofia was still growing up and like most children needed her sleep.

Cedric smiled, stroking her hair again as Sofia started to feel her eyes drip and drop.

Drip and drop until she started falling asleep.

Maybe a sleeping potion was out of the question but a dream spell would work.

Even if it was just for the night, Cedric knew Sofia would need it as he carried her back to her room.

Blankets uncovered and pillows askew, that could be fix with a spell as he laid her down and magically removed her dressing robe with his magic.

Sofia was never afraid of his magic much to Cedric's relief since the attack on her family.

Quietly muttering the dream spell, he noticed that the whimpering Sofia had been making beforehand had silenced itself and was replaced with giggling.

It was a sweet, pure, and welcoming sound to the sorcerer's ears as he stepped out of the room.

She would be okay in the morning as would he.

Guilt would still be there with him but not as much thanks to his apprentice.

They would still have trouble yes it was true but if something like that night would happen again, Cedric and Sofia knew what to do.

They had each other.

He needed her like she needed him.

And it seemed to work out for the best.


End file.
